


Mum and Dad

by Aravis_Bryir



Series: California One-Shots [7]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid
Genre: Adoption, Autistic Hannah Foster, California, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24197890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aravis_Bryir/pseuds/Aravis_Bryir
Summary: "We could do either.""Or both.""Both sounds good."
Relationships: Hannah Foster & Ethan Green, Hannah Foster & Lex Foster, Hannah Foster & Webby, Lex Foster & Ethan Green, Lex Foster/Ethan Green
Series: California One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736671
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Mum and Dad

Ethan and Hannah were playing some sort of wrestling game in the middle of the living room floor. I wasn’t so much wrestling more of Hannah just climbing on top of Ethan, and him pretending to crumble beneath her weight and might. Hannah was giggling as she got off of Ethan for the umpteenth time so he could stand up and they could restart the game.

“Be careful.” Lex said as she walked into the room.

Ethan rolled his eyes. “Yes, mum.” He says a bit sarcastically, knowing that Hannah was perfectly safe.

Hannah laughed at that, now sitting atop his shoulders. “If Lexi is mum, that makes you dad.” She poked his cheek.

Ethan shrugs. “Yeah, okay, that makes sense.”

Lex shoots him a look, telling him to be careful and not hurt Hannah’s feelings. He gives her a reassuring smile.

“Yay!” Hannah hugs his head. “I’ve never had a dad before.”

“I guess that makes me pretty lucky then, to get a Banana all to myself.” He begins to tickle her sides, causing her to squeal in laughter and try to fight off his hands.

She finally gets him to stop tickling her. “Not all yourself. You share with Lexi.”

“I thought Lexi was mum?”

“Oh, yeah. You share with mum.”

“I guess I can share with her.” He smiles at Lex and she returns it, before walking over to them.

“I think it’s time to get ready for bed, Banana.” She says patting Hannah’s knee.

She pouts. “But mum.”

“No buts go put on your pyjamas and brush your teeth please.”

Hannah sighs and climbs down Ethan and goes to the bathroom, bypassing her room on the way. She emerges soon after, now in her pyjamas and goes back over to Ethan and Lex.

“More game now?” She asks.

“No, it’s bedtime.” Lex says giving Hannah a hug and a kiss on the head. “Good night, Banana.”

“Night mum.” She turns to face Ethan, lifting up her arms. “Carry me, daddy?”

“Sure thing.” Ethan smiles, picking her up in a fireman’s lift, causing her to giggle and playfully hit his back.

“Not this way!” She laughs, now being taken into her room, where Ethan tucks her in.

Lex sits on the couch turning on the TV as Ethan emerges from Hannah’s room. He sits next to her wrapping his arm around her as she shuffles into his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Anything good on?” He asks as she flicks through channels.

“Eh, not really.” She completes a circuit of the channels and not having found anything worth watching switches the TV off. “It was funny how Hannah just called us mum and dad like that.”

“Yeah, but I liked it, it felt right, you know?”

“Yeah. I guess we are basically her parents.”

“You especially, seeing as you’ve raised her since birth.” He kisses Lex on the side of the head. They sit in silence for a moment, simply enjoying each other’s company. Each mulling over their own thoughts until they break the silence in unison.

“Maybe we should adopt Hannah.”

“Maybe we should have a kid.”

They stare at each other for a moment, digesting what they each had said.

“We could do either.” Ethan suggested.

“Or both.”

“Both sounds good.” He goes in to kiss Lex, who eagerly kisses back. Without out breaking contact, Ethan scoops Lex up bridle-style and carries her off into their bedroom closing the door behind them.

* * *

Throughout the following weeks Hannah continued to refer to them as mum and dad, although she occasionally forgot and called them by their actual names. The new dynamic had Ethan and Lex put the plan for adopting Hannah into full motion, filling out mountains of paperwork, having home inspections and interviews. They’d kept it a secret from her until they knew for sure that it was going to happen.

“Hey Hannah, come sit down, we need to talk to you.” Lex said the night they’d received a letter with certification saying that she and Ethan were now the legal parents of Hannah.

“Something wrong?” She asked.

“Nothing’s wrong, Banana.” Ethan said. He and Lex sat across from Hannah at the table.

“It’s something that Ethan and I want to tell you that we’ve been keeping as a surprise until we knew it was definite.” Lex began

Hannah’s eyes widened. “Are you having a baby?”

Ethan and Lex looked at each other before returning their gazes to Hannah. “No, Banana.”

“Not yet anyway.” Ethan added as a half whisper into Lex’s ear. She slapped his shoulder lightly, causing Hannah to laugh.

“Do you know what being adopted means?” Lex asked her sister, getting back on topic.

She nods. “Allen at school is adopted.”

“Right.” Ethan continues from Lex. “So, we’ve got here a piece of paper, do you want to read it?” He hands the adoption certificate over to her.

She takes it, whispering the words as she reads them. “Cert… kert… Cert.”

“Certificate.”

“Certificate of adoption.” She looks up, confused.

“Keep reading.” Lex prompts.

“This is to certify?” She looks up again, checking if she read the word correctly, Lex gives her a nod. “This is to certify that Hannah Foster has been formally adopted by Alexandra Foster and Ethan Green on 15th of March 2020.” She looks back up at them. “You adopted me?”

“Yeah, we did.”

“Real mum and dad now?”

“Real mum and dad now.”

Hannah jumps up smiling and runs around the table giving them a hug. “Webby says this is good.”

“I’m glad Webby approves.” Ethan says, ruffling Hannah’s hair. “You better go get changed, Banana, because we’re going out for dinner.”

Hannah gave him and Lex one last squeeze before running off to her room. 

“That went well.” He says kissing Lex on the cheek.

“Yeah it did.”

Hannah rushes back out of her room now dressed in one of her nice outfits that were reserved for special occasions. “Come on mum and dad, dinner time!”  
It was getting late by the time they got home. Hannah had half slipped into a food coma as Ethan carried her inside the apartment and into her room. Once changed and ready for bed she requests that Lex tucks her in.

“Thanks for adopting me.” She says sleepily as the blankets are drawn up to her chin.

“You’re welcome, Banana.”

“I was scared that Hatchetfield mum would come and take me away, but she can’t now.”

“No she can’t, and I’d never let her anyway.”

“Good. You’re a better mum than she is anyway.”

“Thanks, ‘nana.” She kisses Hannah’s forehead. “Good night.”

“Good night, mum.”

* * *

“Hey, Ethan.” Lex said a few months after they’d adopted Hannah.

“Yeah?”

“Do you remember that night when Hannah first started calling us mum and dad?”

“Yeah, what about it?” He begins to play with her hair as they lie next to each other in bed.

“When we were talking after Hannah went to bed, and I said we should adopt Hannah, and you said we should have a kid. Well, we’ve completed my idea and we’ve also been trying to start you   
idea.”

“Where are you going with this? Do you want to stop trying? Because we can if that’s what you want, it’s totally your call.”

“No, that’s not what I’m saying at all.” Lex said. “What I was getting to, before you interrupted, was that we don’t need to try to start your idea because we’ve already begun.”

“You’re being to metaphorical, I have no idea what you’re trying to say now.”

“I’m pregnant, dumbass.”


End file.
